Promise
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: One night Germany makes a promise to his brother that he will make sure Prussia rises again.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**As I said in a different oneshot I have a lot of unfinished stories. This is one of them.**

**You can see this as Germancest or brotherly, which ever you want.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany sighed as he rearranged his brother's arm around his neck. Said brother was now leaning against him and for all purposes was basically being carried by the younger.

The silence was starting to scare him honestly. Whenever his brother got drunk he would scream and rant and rave and do god knows what else.

Of course he did that when he was sober as well but he was louder when he was drunk.

Gilbert hadn't said anything since Germany had come to pick him up from the bar. Gilbert had drunk called him and worry getting the better of him Germany had decided to come and pick up his brother.

And now they were slowly walking the twenty block walk home in complete silence. There wasn't a single other soul in the street.

On one hand he enjoyed the silence. It was a nice change from the usual screaming and yelling and cheering coming from his brother.

And on the other hand he hated the silence. A silent Gilbert meant either a plotting Gilbert or a depressed Gilbert.

He was hoping that Gilbert was plotting something. Something that would involve humiliating Austria. To make their cousin scream and yell at him and chase him away from his house. Something that would make Hungary so angry that she would take her frying pan and run after him as he ran away as fast as he could laughing his ass off.

At least then Germany would know that Gilbert was back to normal.

"Take me…" Gilbert slurred slightly. "Take me…up there." he said pointing to some point the could most likely see only in his head.

"Where bruder?"

"Somewhere…where we can overlook the city."

Choosing to bite back the reasons that they should go home rather than somewhere else where Gilbert might hurt himself Germany listened and after some time of walking, and basically carrying his still silent brother, until they reached the proper hillside where they could sit and simply watching the soon to be sleeping city.

Gilbert sat down on the ground, crossed his legs, and stared out towards the people and the buildings. He sighed before lying on his back and staring at the stars.

Germany tilted his head back and stared at the stars as well. Alright. Let his brother have himself to his thoughts. However in five minutes if he did not talk he will ask him the question that had been bubbling up all night. All week practically.

"I've failed." Gilbert said lightly.

Germany looked at his brother in surprise. "What did you fail at East?"

"Everything."

"I think you have had a little too much to drink brother."

Gilbert shook his head. "I had one glass West. One glass of light beer. That's all I swear."

"Brother. Tell me. What did you fail at?"

"I just told you, everything."

Gilbert turned on his side so his back faced Germany. "I've failed every single leader I ever had. I failed Fritz. I failed Austria and Hungary. And most of all I failed you."

"You have never failed me or anyone else."

"West?"

"Yes?"

"Who am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple question. Who am I?"

"You are my brother."

"What else?"

"You are Gilbert."

"What else?"

"You are East Germany."

"…exactly."

"East. I don't understand."

Gilbert still didn't turn to look at him. "East. Germany. East fucking Germany."

Germany was silent.

"Every single one of my old leaders. Each one that had make me who I am. Excuse me. Who I was. Each king and boss of mine that had taken me to the top. I failed all of them. What they had done is now in vain."

"I am a dissolved country. I don't exist. Only the history books remember me and even then one day I will be erased. Not worth mentioning ever again. I'll be forgotten." Gilbert whimpered the last part. Germany knew the thing that Gilbert feared the most was being forgotten.

Gilbert pressed his palms into his eyes. "I mean. It's not fucking fair. I know I did some a lot of shit but so did everyone else. You don't see them being dissolved. I don't understand, what the fuck did I do to deserve being killed like this?"

"You didn't do anything." Germany said quietly. "It's my entire fault."

"And I'm going to fix it."

At that Gilbert did sit up and look up at his brother.

"What?"

"I'm going to fix it." Germany repeated.

"I am going to get your land back and give it its rightful name. I will reestablish you as an independent country. And then you will rise again."

Germany threaded his fingers through Gilbert's hair and pressed their foreheads together. "I will make sure of it. Just wait and be East Germany for a little longer. You will never be forgotten. Never."

Gilbert closed his eyes and pressed harder against Germany.

"I somehow doubt that will ever happen West, it's a nice dream though."

"All dreams can become reality. You will make your leaders proud once more. You will rise. And most of all, you will survive. Prussia."

**I do hope you guys realized that Germany only called him Prussia at the end. Before that it was East, Brother, or Gilbert.**

**Also because of Hetalia I do kinda wish that Prussia would be reinstated as a country again. It's doubtful but a fan girl can hope right?**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
